


Рыцарь в чёрной броне

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Could Be Canon, Dark Narsus, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Pars' year: 315, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut, WTF Arslan Senki 2016, WTF Kombat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рыцарь спасает деву-в-беде. Ну, или не деву совсем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыцарь в чёрной броне

      Когда Дариун вышел из кабака на заблёванный задний двор, он ещё не видел этих людей.  
      Впрочем, он вообще ничего толком не видел, шагнув из яркого света в полутьму улиц и просто спеша в хорошо знакомый угол к открытому стоку канализации. Но когда он справил нужду и продышался несвежим воздухом, глаза успели немного привыкнуть, а хмель – выветриться. Вот тогда-то Дариун огляделся и заметил маячивших на другой стороне двора наёмников.  
      Он сразу определил их род занятий по тому, как они прятали мечи под плащами. Ни на солдат, ни на достойных и порядочных горожан они не тянули и, конечно же, Дариуну не понравились. Дэв его знает почему, он решил пройтись покачивающейся походкой и прислониться к стенке неподалеку, изображая крепко пьяного. Может, из-за порицаемого друзьями излишнего благородства. А может, от предчувствия хорошего приключения.  
      Наёмники его заметили и оглянулись с подозрением, но приближаться не стали, слава о Чёрном Рыцаре давно уже бежала впереди него, собирая дорогой все возможные и невозможные слухи. Тем более что дверь дома, за которым они следили, как раз распахнулась, и оттуда беспечно шагнула за порог высокая фигура в светлом плаще.  
      Опять же, только дэвам известно, отчего Дариун тогда решил, что это девушка или благородная дама. Да, из-под капюшона выбивались длинные, слишком чистые для пригорода русые волосы. И золотая серьга сверкнула… но главным, из-за чего он так влип, оказался показавшийся на мгновение тонкий, будто призрачно-светлый профиль лица. И когда мерзавцы обнажили мечи, Дариун бросился им наперерез, защищая свою деву.  
      Он окликнул первого, чтобы не рубить со спины, и пропорол ему брюхо, безошибочно, по звону, отыскав прореху в кольчуге. Второй придурок удачно подставил горло, а вот между рёбрами у третьего меч застрял, и Дариун на секунду замешкался, чтобы перехватить рукоять и поудобнее встать ногой на живот убитому. И хотя он успел подставить руку, прикрывая голову, он всё равно надел сегодня тонкие, «городские», наручи – их кожа не защитила бы от удара сбоку, если бы за мгновение противнику Дариуна самому не разрубили ключицу. Он коротко взвыл и рухнул рядом с приятелями.  
      – Вот дрянь! – ругнулся юноша с по-девичьи нежным лицом, обтёр лезвие сабли о грязный плащ одного из трупов и вложил оружие в ножны. – Один ушёл.  
      Дариун огляделся. Вдвоём они положили семерых. Недурно. Хмель выветрился окончательно, и сознание напомнило, что пора была подумать, как объясняться со стражей.  
      Между тем спасённый деловито обшарил пояса и карманы нападавших, срезая кошели и рассматривая почти незаметные знаки отличия на одеждах. Но деньги себе не забрал: сбросил в вазон с одиноким засохшим тюльпаном.  
      – Будет оплата тем, кто здесь приберёт, – пояснил он, как будто молодого человека, у которого в налобной нити блестела пара изумрудов в пять карат каждый, можно было заподозрить в мародёрстве. Он улыбнулся, чуть склонив голову набок, и добавил:  
      – Спасибо за помощь, господин Дариун, – и за эту теплую улыбку Дариун легко простил ему, что он не девица. – Желаете дождаться стражников? Объясниться с капитаном, вручить взятку... Вряд ли они попросят много за этот гилянский сброд, но я бы поберёг деньги.  
      – Признаться честно, – сказал Дариун, улыбаясь (несколько идиотично, нельзя было не отметить) в ответ, – я уже почти пропил всё, что брал с собой.  
      Юноша рассмеялся, цапнул его за руку и потянул за собой. Дариун не сопротивлялся, он уже слышал перекликающиеся голоса солдат вдалеке. Они нырнули в переулок, пахнущий кошачьей мочой и невесть каким ещё дерьмом, быстро прошли по краю акведука, забрались на крыши и пробежали по глинобитным халупам.  
      – А вы неплохо здесь ориентируетесь, – с лёгкой завистью заметил Дариун, ему бы и самому не помешало знание экбатанских задворок, и компаньон сверкнул глазами:  
      – Я здесь вырос. Только тш-ш-ш! – он приложил палец к губам. – Об этом не принято вспоминать.  
      Дариун понимающе кивнул, они перелезли через забор и спрыгнули на клумбу на задворках храма. И тогда же вновь заметили вдалеке полуночный патруль, и Дариун сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову: толкнул спутника в угол, прижал собой и опустил голову так, чтобы прикрыть от чужих взглядов. Тот всё понял правильно, обвил руками талию Дариуна и сперва целомудренно прижался щекой к щеке, щекоча его висок пушистыми прядями, но когда оказалось, что стражники собрались пройти по аллее именно рядом с ними…  
      Дариун ожидал поцелуя. Жаждал, чего скрывать, с самого начала истории, и получил. К его губам прижались мягкие губы, пахнущие миндалём, позволили раскрыть, увлечься, огладить языком и негромко застонать от удовольствия. Дариун потерял голову. Запустил пальцы под русые волосы, царапнул за ушами, прихватил кожу на затылке, заставляя прогнуться и прижаться ещё крепче. Это было слишком похоже на одну из непристойных фантазий, но это было слаще любого воображаемого действа, с которым он коротал долгие часы казарменного отдыха и которым ни с кем бы не поделился даже под страхом смерти.  
      Хотя сейчас ему уже казалось, что он нашёл вполне достойную доверия кандидатуру.  
      Треклятые стражники прошли мимо, но остановились вдалеке, отпустив пару скабрёзных комментариев. Дариун ненадолго оторвался от поцелуя, переводя дух, рассматривая приятно зарумянившееся лицо перед собой и пытаясь сообразить, как поступить дальше. Ведь если сейчас он отступит в сторону, чтобы отогнать любопытных солдат, их, скорее всего (его – уж точно), узнают.  
      Но компаньон бросил в сторону патрульных косой взгляд из-под ресниц и всё решил сам. Он мазнул пальцем по губам, плавным движением проскользил спиной по стене и, опустившись на колени, недвусмысленно уложил ему руку на пах.  
      Патрульные быстро переглянулись и удалились, не решившись мешать чужой забаве. Но Дариуна они уже не волновали. Всё, о чём он мог думать, лежало в ладони, выглаживающей возбуждённую плоть. Он крепче оперся рукой о стену и начал подбирать слова мольбы, но вспомнил, что всё ещё не знает имени спасённого юноши.  
      К счастью, молить не пришлось. Его удивительный спутник споро распустил завязки на штанах, облизал ладонь и обхватил член, двигая по стволу крепко и нежно одновременно – Дариун успел подумать, что даже он сам обращался со своим хозяйством грубее, а потом совершенно забыл обо всём. Очнулся – когда губы на мгновение обхватили головку, а язык прошёлся по краю кожицы – и тут же вновь потерял себя, забывшись в ярком удовольствии, выплескиваясь на мягкую щеку и почти падая с ног.  
      Юноша успел обнять его за бедра, помог устоять на ногах и дал отдышаться, прежде чем встал сам и принялся приводить в порядок одежду и растрепавшиеся волосы. Дариун же не сразу справился с завязками, потому что никак не мог отвести взгляда от своей нечаянно сбывшейся фантазии.  
      А тот, как ни в чём не бывало, отряхнулся, вытер лицо платком, поправил плащ и вновь накинул капюшон.  
      – Полагаю, – сказал он с улыбкой, – мы теперь в расчёте и на этом спокойно можем разойтись.  
      Дариун кивнул. В самом деле, ему пора было вспомнить дорогу к кабаку и вернуться, трупы уже наверняка убрали, а приятели волнуются.  
      – Да. Конечно. Но, – он посмотрел с надеждой, – я могу хотя бы имя…  
      – Ой, – смущенно усмехнулся юноша, – дурацкое моё самомнение. Я думал, вы меня тоже узнали. – Он слегка склонил голову, пародируя церемонный придворный поклон: – Я Нарсес, сын Теоса из Дайлама. Новый секретарь Его Величества.  
      Дариун рассмеялся:  
      – Дэвы забери! Надо же! Я много слышал о вас и видел на последнем дворцовом пиру, но ни за что бы не узнал в этих подворотнях. Это же вы обеспечили нам победу, а я сейчас повёл себя как совершеннейший невежда…  
      – Крайне полезный для меня невежда, – Нарсес повёл головой, длинные серьги качнулись и тихо звякнули – а Дариун завороженно проследил за ними взглядом и не придумал, что ответить, кроме:  
      – Я всё равно должен загладить свою невнимательность. Могу я позвать вас на бокал вина? – «А приятели никуда не денутся! Завтра расскажу им, как девицу спасал».  
      Нарсес задумчиво глянул на звёзды, проглядывающие сквозь облака на небе:  
      – Ну… времени до рассвета достаточно. Пожалуй, я не откажусь зайти на бокал-другой.  
      – Я рад, – совершенно искренне сказал Дариун.

 

***

  
      Нарсес вернулся домой под утро, почти трезвым, прошёл на кухню. Несмотря на предрассветную прохладу, в доме было тепло, умница Элам успел растопить очаг. Нарсес снял чайник с огня и залил заранее приготовленные в чашке травы кипятком .  
      – Господин Нарсес! – укорил его Элам, появляясь в дверях. – Где вас носило так долго? Я уже начал переживать!  
      Он был взъерошенный, похожий на воробышка спросонья, и Нарсес не удержал усмешки:  
      – Со мной всё было хорошо. Не переживай, мы же подготовились, всё хорошо распланировали и достойно встретили противников, – он приобнял его и ещё больше растрепал ему волосы. – Как у тебя получилось?  
      – Всё просто замечательно! – Элам вздохнул и уткнулся лбом в плечо господину. – И я убрал вашего восьмого. Но очень за вас волновался. Этот рыцарь в чёрном появился так внезапно, я подумал, вдруг это ловушка?  
      Нарсес уложил щёку ему на макушку, погладил по спине:  
      – Ты молодец! Я тоже так думал сперва, но оказалось, не ловушка. Вообще, никакого отношения к покушению, даже забавно. Настоящий подарок. Как-нибудь позову этого рыцаря к нам, посмотришь и оценишь сам… а пока, – он вздохнул довольно, – сделаешь мне завтрак?  
      – Конечно! У меня всё готово! Сейчас!  
      Элам засуетился, собирая на стол, а Нарсес подхватил чашку с чаем и подошёл к окну. Над чистой и над грязной Экбатаной одинаково ярко расцветало утро. Нарсес усмехнулся и провёл пальцами по губам, вспоминая вкус.  
      Кажется, небо подарило ему ещё одного человека, который будет убивать за него.


End file.
